


The Study

by candycosmo



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycosmo/pseuds/candycosmo
Summary: An AU where Vendel asks Blinky to do a favour for him, to study the ex Gumm-Gumm general Aaarrrgghh. During his study he finds Aaarrrgghh is more attractive then Blinky first thought.





	1. The Study part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first FanFic so please forgive me if I do anything wrong and I take any criticism in the comments! I also don’t write that much so please expect Grammer and spelling mistakes...  
\\(=v=\\) also I might make this a tiny series if enough people want it!

Blinky already hated the sound of this.

Trollmarket had just started coming together, Trolls were just starting to move into their caves and Blinky had already planted a few books on a few tables that were settled in various locations in a big cave, which had the intention of becoming his new library.

Due to Blinky’s small stature and his strength, he had a rather difficult time trying to move the tables to his desired locations. 

He had finished placing a stack of books on a tables when Vendel, one of his dearest friends, came shuffling into his library and started talking.

Vendel and Blinky were in the middle of a conversation, discussing about the new living conditions, when Vendel brought up the subject of Aaarrrgghh, the former general which had came along for the ride to the new heart stone.

“Yes, what about him?” asked Blinky in a rather blank tone. Blinky detested Aaarrrgghh. To him, Aaarrrrgghh was a cowardly traitor who was just lucky enough to earn the mercy of the Trollhunter, Kanjigar. “Well, Blinkous. As you know Trollmarket still doesn’t trust him-“ Vendel started explaining. “And rightfully so! The only reason he had surrendered is purely because of the circumstances. I bet when he gets the chance, he’ll go waltzing back to the Gumm-Gumms!” Blinky barked. 

Blinky was about to continue his rant when Vendel held up one of his hands, signalling Blinky to stop. “I know. And that’s I why need you to do this one favour for me.” Vendel started. “If it has anything to do with that brute then I’ll surely never do it.” Blinky huffed. “All I need you to do his study him. If you find anything or he shows any suspicious behaviours, then we shall banish him.” “Tch. Would be more favourable if we executed him.” Blinky muttered. Although he hated Aaarrrgghh, he didn’t necessarily want him to die. Blinky was more just saying that to express how much he disliked this idea. Vendel made a deep sigh before saying, quite slowly “if it must come to that, if you see anything especially bad, then we might consider it.”

Blinky stayed quite for a moment, pondering Vendel’s idea. It was true, if Aaarrrgghh WAS doing something behind Trollmarket’s back, then Blinky would get praise by trolls for finding him out. Also, if he befriended Aaarrrgghh, then getting his library together would be significantly easier. Who was he kidding? Aaarrrgghh would never HELP Blinky, let alone for something as silly as a library. On the other hand, if Aaarrrgghh found out what Blinky was doing, that would surely be the end of him. But it’s one of Blinky’s dearest friend who wants him to do this.

“Well?” Asked Vendel quite patently. “Well... why must I be the one to conduct this study?” Blinky asked. “Oh, numerous reasons. For one, the studies you have conducted before, wether it be the one on dwärkstones or the one on the overall area of Trollmarket, have been quite pleasing and satisfactory.” Vendel started. Blinky felt quite pleased that his friend just complemented his work. “Another reason is that you might be the least threatening troll in Trollmarket.” Continued Vendel. Blinky's brow furrowed a bit. He didn’t know to take that last statement as a compliment or an insult. Vendel noticed this, but continued nonetheless. “And lastly, you’re the most skeptical and observing trolls I’ve seen since your brother.”

Blinky gave a slight wince at that last part. He was still getting over the death of his brother, Dictatious. Blinky stayed silent for a moment still trying to figure out his stance on this idea. “And how long will I be doing this for?” 

“As long as you feel necessary.” Vendel answered. Blinky blinked. What was that supposed to mean?  
Long enough until he find evidence Aaarrrgghh is still part of the Gumm-Gumms? Long enough until Blinky is sure Aaarrrgghh isn’t? Long enough until him and Aaarrrgghh become friends? He paused for a moment before hesitantly mumbling “Fine.”


	2. The roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vendel suggests Aaarrrgghh lives with Blinky, so Blinky can do the most accurate report on him. Blinky is not very happy about this arrangement.

“WHAT?” Blinky shouted.

“I think Aaarrrgghh should move in with you. He can sleep out here in the library while you can sleep in your cave. We don’t want Aaarrrgghh to be putting on an act while you are around him, so if you’re around him constantly, he is bound to slip up at some point. It will also be significantly harder for him to be doing anything behind your back, if you are living in the same cave as him.” Vendel explained.

Blinky raised up a pointed finger to start making his argument, when his words left him. Vendel made a lot of sense, and for once Blinky didn’t know if he could win this argument, despite losing the one about the study altogether a few minutes ago. 

Blinky gave a slight huff before groaning out the words “Fine. But I’ll have you know this favour is morphing into some pretty detrimental lifestyle changes!” “Oh stop being dramatic. It’ll only be for a short period amount of time.” Vendel said in an irritated tone. Blinky gave another slight huff before Vendel walked out of his library, probably to fetch the ex Gumm-Gumm general.

Blinky looked around his library, searching for anything to conduct his study on, when he spotted a notepad and a pen from a human village he stole (it was the humans fault for leaving such an elegant piece of craftsmanship laying around) and grabbed them both. This’ll be the most drawn out short period of time in Blinky’s life. 

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

It was when Blinky was just finishing placing another stack of books on the ground did he hear the sound of footsteps, well, more accurately put, fist-steps, coming near his library. Blinky dragged his head to the ceiling, let out an annoyed sigh, before dragging his head back down to the doorway. 

Blinky’s eyes stretched open in shock as he saw the huge troll, who was probably 3 times as big he was, who could probably squash Blinky like an ant if he really wanted to, accompanied by Vendel, walk into his library, all of them wincing as the doorway cracked and split due to Aaarrrgghh’s large size.

“Aaarrrgghh, meet your new roommate.” Vendel said gently. “B-Blinkous Galadrigal.” Blinky stated, hesitantly putting out his hand for Aaarrrgghh to shake. “Hi, Blink...us... Galdrigal.” Aaarrrgghh tried saying, while shaking Blinky’s tiny hand with his monstrous one. “Uhh... no, no. Blink-ous Gal-ah-dree-gul.” Blinky corrected with a slight shake in his voice. “Blink... Blink...us... Gal... audrie... gel?” “Uhhh... Fine. You may call me... Blinky!” Blinkous said, quite defeatedly. “Blink...y... Blinky!” Aaarrrgghh said with a slight smile growing on his face. Of course. Aaarrrgghh new how to say Blinky but not Blinkous even though they were practically the same. “Okay!” Vendel barked, causing Blinky to jump since he was still tense after shaking hands with a murderer. “Now that you two have introduced yourselves, I’ll be taking my leave. Farewell, Blinky.” Vendel said with a slight smirk at that last part. Blinky gave an unamused smile back at him, obviously not finding his new nickname all that satisfactory. 

Blinky turned back at Aaarrrgghh, who seemed to be exploring his new living conditions. Blinky pulled out the notepad and pen from one of his pockets, sat down at a table, and already started documenting.

Of course, since Blinky had such a biased opinion on Aaarrrgghh, his studies weren’t so truthful. When he described his handshake with him, his paranoia caused him to write down: “Was probably checking to see how easily he could squash my hand. Also shook my hand quite violently.” And “Probably wanted me to state my full name again so he could announce what troll he was living with properly to Gunmar.” Blinky was aware how ridiculous that sounded, but he kept them in there nonetheless. 

There was a loud THUNK sound followed by a mumbled “Sorry...” from Aaarrrgghh. Blinky shot his head up in alarm only to see a stack of books on the ground knocked down and scattered all over the place. Blinky knew then and there that Vendel’s “favour” would be torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I really REALLY didn’t expect this kind of reaction for my FanFic! I’m still learning lotsa lotsa lotsa things and still a beginner, so once again please give me criticism in the comments! (Although compliments are also really appreciated (=v=)


	3. Living conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Aaarrrgghh is difficult for a troll such as Blinky, and Blinky still won’t give Aaarrrgghh a chance.

After the span of about a couple of days, Blinky had already found out the best way to document Aaarrrgghh’s behaviour while the two of them are both present in the same room.

What Blinky would do is he would pick a book of a shelf, go over to a table, then hold it while the book covered his face, so it looked like he was reading it. He would hold his book with the top pair of his arms while the bottom pair were under the table, conducting the study on the notepad. His extra pair of eyes also helped with this endeavour as his top two eyes would often perk over the top of his book to see what behaviours Aaarrrgghh was presenting while the rest of his four eyes, covered by the book, would watch over the notes he was writing to make sure he wasn’t making completely illegible sentences, completely ignoring the book he was “reading” in the process. Because of the fact he wasn’t focusing on his book, Blinky would often appear to be re-reading things constantly, stuck on a word, or take a long time to read one page. Blinky always gave a slight sign of relief whenever Aaarrrgghh didn’t seem to notice these oddities.

The notes and studies he had been writing were quite biased however, since he still had the image of Aaarrrgghh being a cowardly traitor stuck in his mind. Because of this, Blinky only seemed to write the negatives on Aaarrrgghh’s behaviour, while the positives never even came into question. Blinky misinterpreted almost everything Aaarrrgghh did as some kind of offence or trick. The words inside his notepad were against Aaarrrgghh’s favour and a lot of it was unjustified. Blinky’s paranoia also didn’t help in this factor as he would write down stuff like: “While shaking hands with Aaarrrgghh, I noticed his grip was a little tight, probably checking to see how easily he could squash my hand.” Blinky knew how preposterous that sounded but he kept it in there nonetheless.

Living with Aaarrrgghh was also a great deal of a challenge. Blinky’s library was designed for Blinky and Blinky only. It had low shelves and tables to accommodate for his size, the overall area was also quite small, since Blinky didn’t need all that much area for his library, but then came along Aaarrrgghh, the complete opposite of Blinky in size and stature, who was supposed to live in these conditions. Blinky would often hear Aaarrrgghh bonk his horns against the ceiling, or accidentally knock a table over (for the 3rd time) almost everyday. Blinky also noted how Aaarrrgghh seemed to be having trouble with this whole “gentle” concept as he would often accidentally tear book pages out when trying to flip them, or knock multiple books over when placing a book back on it’s respected shelf.

Blinky still wrote in the notepad that all these mistakes were intentional however, that Aaarrrgghh was scheming under his nose. He knew Aaarrrgghh had a terrible secret under that “changed” demeanour! Blinky just hadn’t... found proof yet. 

Blinky knew that he also have to converse and talk with the ex-Gumm-Gumm general so he could see if anything sounded suspicious in his speaking pattern. The only thing challenging about that subject in his study was... Aaarrrgghh barely talked at all. All their conversations they had were all one sided on Blinky’s part. All Aaarrrgghh would do was just listen. Blinky didn’t completely hate this however since Blinky would sometimes go on 30 minute rants about a book he just read, a conspiracy theory he just heard about, or maybe even just about what to later in the day, and Aaarrrgghh would listen to every word of it.

Blinky still however, mistrusted Aaarrrgghh and didn’t want to tell him anything too personal or secretive. Blinky thought Aaarrrgghh listened all the time instead of talking so that Aaarrrgghh could catch when Blinky slipped up in his words and accidentally reveal something about him or Trollmarket, so Blinky still carefully picked out the words he was going to say and made sure none were too risky. Aaarrrgghh thought he was one step ahead of Blinky, huh? Well in reality Aaarrrgghh was two steps back.

Blinky still documented every response Aaarrrgghh did give him however, no matter how little it was. And of course, Blinky still documented the worst parts.


	4. The review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vendel comes to review Blinky’s work.

“Disappointing.” Vendel sighed. 

“Excuse me?!” Blinky gasped.

Aaarrrgghh was currently at the tavern, away from the library, so Blinky decided it was a good idea to invite Vendel over so they could discuss the notes and studies Blinky had conducted.

“It’s quite clear you had a biased mindset while writing these..” Vendel stated matter-of-factly.

“Well I would have to disagree,” Blinky retorted while snagging the notes away from Vendel’s grasp. “Aaarrrgghh’s behaviour in this past couple of weeks have been quite unfavourable and I think my notes make an accurate job of representing that.” Blinky continued.

“Blinky, if I may, in the short time I have known Aaarrrgghh, I can tell you aren’t being completely truthful with this study. Especially considering the preposterous conspiracy theories you seem to have a habit of writing.” Vendel scoffed.

“Well if you must know, Aaarrrgghh thinks my conspiracy theories are interesting and he almost always seems to like them.” Blinky said, crossing his arms in pride as if he won the argument.

It’s only until Blinky heard a slight chuckle from Vendel did he realize he pretty much helped Vendel’s point.

“I think it’s safe to say that you know what i’m about to-“ Vendel started to chuckle until Blinky cut him off.

“I know, I know.” Blinky huffed.

“All I’m saying is that it’s clear you are still being closed off towards Aaarrrgghh and you are not giving him a chance. All I’m asking for you to do is to open up to him more and do more things with him-“

“Do more things with him?! I’ve been conversing with this traitor for the past few weeks! And his responses aren’t making it any easier-“ Blinky started to argue, only for him to shut up quickly when Vendel gave him a dark look. It was obvious Blinky had lost this argument.

“Fine.” Blinky snapped after a while. “I’ll try to balance out some good things with the bad. If I can even find any.” Blinky mumbled.

“And?” Vendel said gently with a slight smug look on his face.

Blinky gave out an almost sad sign before mumbling, even more incomprehensible, “and I’ll try to do more activities with him.” 

Vendel looked around the library, noticing the ripped pages scattered across the tabletops.

“Maybe you should... read to him.” Vendel suggested.

Blinky whipped his head around as in utter disbelief of the words he just heard. 

“Read to him?!” Blinky shouted, as if it was the craziest thing he has ever heard in his life. 

Vendel stayed silent and just nodded his head a little. Well that was blunt, Blinky thought, then some more thoughts came into his mind.

Yes, his books would be in less danger of being ripped apart by Aaarrrgghh if Blinky did to the turning for him. But at the same time- ... but... at the same time... Blinky couldn’t think of any reasonable or good arguments he could use to explain he shouldn’t read to Aaarrrgghh, rather then the obvious and rather silly one of just “why should he read to an ex Gumm-Gumm”.

Blinky stayed quite for a moment before nodding his head quite defeated.

“Good! I shall take my leave then!” Vendel stayed happily. Vendel shuffles himself out of Blinky’s library, causing Blinky to stay there with only his thoughts.


	5. The feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky has trouble gathering up the courage to read to Aaarrrgghh, but once he does, there is a certain feeling in his chest he can’t get rid of.

“I’m back.” Aaarrrgghh announced in his usual booming deep voice.

“Yes, I could hear you from a mile away.” Blinky grumbled, looking down at all the pebbles scattered across the floor, caused my Aaarrrgghh’s constant bonking against the ceiling, causing the ceiling to shake a bit.

“Oh... I’ll just.. over here...” Aaarrrgghh mumbled while pointing to a corner.

All Aaarrrgghh had to do all day was pretty much just sit around. Aaarrrgghh had really minimal reading skills, so Blinky’s books were way too advanced for him. He also couldn’t really do much in Trollmarket either since no one liked him nor trusted him. Because of this, Aaarrrgghh would usually just hole himself up in a corner of the library. 

It was until Blinky heard the usual riiiip of paper did Vendel’s words came shooting into his mind.

“Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky scolded.

“Sorry!” Aaarrrgghh said in an urgent tone.

Blinky sweared that he had heard that word more this couple of weeks then anyone ever in their entire lives.

“It’s... it’s fine. Just... be more careful.” Blinky barked with his brow furrowed.

Once again, the only response he got of the huge troll was a weak nod, followed by Aaarrrgghh placing the book back onto its shelf.

There was a drawn out moment of silence until Blinky finally remembered his promise to Vendel. But now coming to this moment, the moment he was supposed to read to Aaarrrgghh, Blinky felt a certain feeling in his chest. It was something like anxiety... mixed with paranoia. No matter how much his gut, brain, and apparently chest was telling him not to do this, it needed to be done.

“Uhh... since you seem to have such a difficult time reading books and flipping pages... perhaps...” Blinky hesitated a moment before continuing on with a slight shake in his voice. 

“Perhaps I should do it for you.”

“How do you mean?” Aaarrrgghh asked, with a slight tilt to his head.

“Uhm... like, perhaps I should... read to you.” Blinky explained, the last part a bit more quietly then intended.

Aaarrrgghh’s eyes seemed to light up, and a huge grin took over his face. His ears also perked up a small bit at the request.

“Ok!” Aaarrrgghh responded, quite loudly at that.

It was the first time Blinky saw Aaarrrgghh make a true smile, not the forced one Aaarrrgghh had plastered on to hide his nervousness the first time they met and shaked hands. No, this was true.

Blinky felt a weird warmth in his chest at the sight of the expression, so extreme Blinky couldn’t help but smile himself. His chest felt light and if he must use a word to describe it, a bit fluttery. Blinky ignored this feeling however, seeing no means to try and figure out its intentions. Instead he turned his head to the seemingly endless amount of books on a shelf to the right and of Aaarrrgghh and said

“Alright Aaarrrgghh, which one?”

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

“The end.” Blinky sighed, with his voice a little lost. It was true, his voice always seemed to be heard since Blinky always has a hard time stopping his usual rants we would often make once he started. But even then, his rants would usually be brought to an end by someone if they went on a bit too long. Even Aaarrrgghh did this at some points.

But here Blinky was, his voice tuckered out by the 2 hour long book he just read Aaarrrgghh with no interruptions, apart from the usual reactions Aaarrrgghh had to the twists, jokes, and touching moments.

“Good story.” Aaarrrgghh stated with the same smile he had on his face the entire time.

“Thank you, Aaarrrgghh. But if I must remind you, it was you who picked out this tale.” Blinky explained while standing up from the seat he was in, proceeding to walk over to the book’s shelf then place the book neatly in its respected spot.

Aaarrrgghh, too, got up from the place he was laying in. Aaarrrgghh was too big for any of Blinky’s chairs, so Aaarrrgghh would resort to just laying or sitting on the floor. 

“Blinky good storyteller.” Aaarrrgghh grinned while turning to Blinky.

Blinky felt his cheeks go warm and his mind completely leave him at the compliment.

“O-oh... um a-why thank you Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky sputtered while turning back to the shelf to hide the redness that just appeared on Blinky’s cheeks.

Blinky didn’t know why he got so flustered at Aaarrrgghh’s compliments, but he had to stop being so. Blinky took a few seconds to collect himself before turning around again.

“Blinky okay?” Aaarrrgghh asked with a certain nervousness to his face.

Again, as if the few seconds of collectiveness don’t happen, Blinky became a mess.

“Oh! Uh why yes, dear fr- Aaarrrgghh! I am quite alright! I-it’s just that um... my voice appears to be um tired! A-After reading for so long!” Blinky spat out with great difficulty.

Aaarrrgghh gave a concerned look before turning away and exploring Blinky’s library more.

That wasn’t necessarily a lie. Blinky’s voice was tired, but Blinky knew that wasn’t the reason he was stuttering so much. 

Blinky soon recognized the fluttery feeling he had in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This is probably the longest chapter yet! It’s been a few chapters but now we’re getting to the good stuff >:)


	6. The denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky is trying to understand exactly what it is he’s feeling when he thinks Aaarrrgghh.

Blinky was in denial.

There was no way. It was out of the question. There is no way Blinky could have feelings for the traitorous brute.

He pushed his lingering romantic feeling he had for Aaarrrgghh aside, and just told himself he was mistaking a plutonic feeling as something romantic. 

Blinky still conducted his study on Aaarrrgghh, but was now using more... flattering words to express him. He described Aaarrrgghh’s gaze as hypnotic, his eyes almost glowing, and his speaking pattern quite intriguing. 

Blinky took notice of the odd words he was using to describe Aaarrrgghh but just told himself it was only because Vendel demanded of him to write words complementary to Aaarrrgghh.

Blinky also knew it was better if he spended more time with with Aaarrrgghh, as of Vendel’s request. Even if by the end he was a flustered sometimes. Blinky was thankful Aaarrrgghh barely noticed his cheeks go red, or his voice crack whenever Aaarrrgghh got to close to him or did something to catch Blinky of guard.

Most of their time they spent in each other’s presence, Blinky would be reading to him. Blinky noted how Aaarrrgghh specifically liked fantasy stories, unlike Blinky. Because of this fact Blinky noted, Blinky would instinctively pick out fantasy stories to read to Aaarrrgghh, even if Blinky himself didn’t like that certain genre. 

Aaarrrgghh’s complete awe in what Blinky thought was the book always made Blinky’s heart flutter.

The way Aaarrrgghh would get completely entranced by Blinky’s soft voice reading an incredible and mystifying tale always seemed to make Aaarrrgghh extremely relaxed and comfortable, something Blinky already knew Aaarrrgghh hadn’t felt in a long time. 

When they were finished the reading session, Aaarrrgghh would usually thank Blinky, if neither of them hadn’t fallen asleep during the telling. If Aaarrrgghh fell asleep during the reading, Blinky would leave a bookmark on the page they were on, before sitting at a desk and gazing rather dreamily at Aaarrrgghh, while making more assessments of the rather cute looking brute in his notepad. 

Wait. Cute? No. Aaarrrgghh wasn’t cute, Blinky told himself.

Well, now that he had that word in mind, Blinky did make an effort to write it down while explaining Aaarrrgghh’s appearance. 

Sometimes, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh’s hands would meet when they tried to pick out the same book. Blinky would be caught wordless at this and his heart would melt, before either him or Aaarrrgghh pulled away their hand, and when Blinky noticed Aaarrrgghh staring at him, Blinky couldn’t help but blush furiously and cover his face with a book.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•> 

A soft clonking noise.

The sound of stone upon stone.

Aaarrrgghh had just fallen asleep while Blinky was reading to him, it was something that Blinky was used to, but on this occasion, Aaarrrgghh had been sitting so close to Blinky that when his head dropped, it dropped on Blinky’s shoulder, causing Blinky to be able to feel Aaarrrgghh’s breath on his arm.

Blinky gave a slight yelp in shock when Aaarrrgghh’s head came down on his shoulder. Blinky’s cheeks seem to turn to straight lava, as he realized what was happening. He didn’t want to wake the bigger troll, since he looked so peaceful smooshing his cheek on Blinky’s shoulder while sleeping. On the other hand, Blinky did want to wake him, so the absolute jumble of thoughts and feeling Blinky was experiencing right now would leave his body. After a while, Blinky calmed down as he rested one hand on Aaarrrgghh’s cheek, as Blinky soon drifted away to sleep too.


	7. The compliment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know how to summarize this chapter, it’s just a lot of fluff.

Blinky woke up with a stretch of his arms and a hearty yawn.

He looked around his library, resting on the pile of books he had fallen a sleep on with Aaarrrgghh. Wait. He suddenly remembered everything that happened before Blinky apparently had fallen asleep.

“Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky gasped as he stood up quickly, before he regretted that action as his body waved around a bit, not prepared for that sudden movement.

“Yeah?” Aaarrrgghh said.

Blinky whipped his head around to see Aaarrrgghh, sitting at the table next to the pile of books Blinky was sleeping on, trying to figure out what page Blinky and him were on in the book Blinky was reading to him, before he fell asleep.

“Oh, there you are...” Blinky sighed, while placing a had on his chest, relieved.

Wait. “My book!” Blinky yelped, causing Aaarrrgghh to jump.

Blinky quickly ran over to the book Aaarrrgghh was flipping through.

“Just how many pages have you torn out?” Blinky asked, while two of his hands placed themselves on his head in shock and concern. It wasn’t until Blinky noticed no pages have left their respected spots in the book did Blinky remove his hands.

“N-no pages gone!” Aaarrrrgghh said, closing the book.

Blinky sighed a bit before placing a hand on Aaarrrgghh’s shoulder and said “Yes, yes. I see that now, my friend. My apologies for making assumptions.”

Aaarrrgghh gave a slight hum before mumbling “assum... pations make sense. Not gentle. Tear Blinky’s nice books. But this time didn’t!” 

A small smile appeared on Aaarrrgghh’s face, something with a hint of pride. The feeling Blinky’s chest would get when Aaarrrgghh would smile appeared again, a warm and relaxing feeling.

“Well, I certainly am satisfied you did so.” Blinky chuckled, a similar grin growing on Blinky’s face.

“Taking long time. Almost ripped out pages couple of time.” Aaarrrgghh grumbled a bit. It sound necessarily like a complain, more of just informing Blinky.

“Hah. Well I guess I was asleep for a long time!” Blinky joked while crossing his arms.

They both chuckled for a bit, sharing a sweet moment, but it ended soon as what Aaarrrgghh was about to say, would make Blinky shut up immediately.

“Blinky cute when he asleep for long time.” Aaarrrgghh remarked.

Blinky stopped laughing and was now completely silent. Did Aaarrrgghh just call him cute? The same feeling appeared when he saw Aaarrrgghh smile, but was now a million times stronger. He felt his cheeks both go hotter then lave, more like two separate suns. His chest felt lighter then ever.

Just the thought of Aaarrrgghh thinking Blinky was cute when he slept, much like how Blinky thought of Aaarrrgghh, rendered the small blue troll speechless, overwhelmed by emotions.

“Blinky?” Aaarrrgghh mumbled gently.

“Ah!” Blinky snapped out of his what was almost a trance. His cheeks still burning red, but not from love this time, more of something of embarrassment. 

“I am deeply sorry Aaarrrgghh, I don’t know what just put me in that state of silence.” Blinky mumbled, covering 3 of his eyes on his right side with on of his many hands.

Aaarrrgghh gave Blinky a concerned look before asking, quite hesitatingly “Blinky blush. Why?” 

Crap. Aaarrrgghh DID know what blushing was. It’s just he hasn’t noticed it on Blinky’s face until it completely turned his blue light stone, into a dark red. 

Blinky has always been good at making things up at the spot, Blinky got that skill after Dictatious had taught him it, so the two of them could sneak off causing trouble, then making convincing excuses whenever they were caught. Blinky felt very lucky as to have been taught that from his brother, for it definitely aided him for this next part.

“Oh! It must’ve just been... the fact that I never have chuckled while in your presence! And I think I might’ve beeeeen... self conscious! Of what you would think of it!” Blinky explained, lying. He felt bad for lying to Aaarrrgghh. Extremely bad. However, just the thought of admitting his feelings for Aaarrrgghh made Blinky want to hit his head against the wall.

Aaarrrgghh gave a stern look, and Blinky was sure Aaarrrgghh saw through his fib.

“Don’t be self consios.” Aaarrrgghh rumbled, stumbling a bit on the last word.

Blinky felt a huge wave of relief wash over his entire body.

“Aaarrrgghh like Blinky no matter what.” Aarrrgghh continued, giving Blinky a reassuring smile.

Blinky felt the heat slither up to his cheeks again, the feeling that would make Blinky a bumbling buffoon in front of Aaarrrgghh. He needed to wash those feelings away, so he distracted himself by saying “Well Aaarrrgghh, I assure you those thoughts will not intrude my mind again.” 

It worked, the feelings in his cheeks washed away as Aaarrrgghh gave a little nod, before going back to fumbling through the pages of the story they were on. 

“Uhm... perhaps I shall help you! I’m certain that my extra arms will greatly aid you in finding the page we were reading before we fell asleep.” Blinky suggested.

“Ok.” Aaarrrgghh said casually. 

Blinky plopped himself in the chair that was next to where Aaarrrgghh was sitting (on the floor) and helped him find it, both flipping through the pages.

At that moment Blinky knew it. Even though he greatly didn’t want to. He still wanted to be in denial, but he knew it was foolish to be so.

Blinky had feelings for Aaarrrgghh.


	8. The argument.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky hasn’t slept in two weeks, causing Aaarrrgghh to be concerned over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like angst at first but I wouldn’t do that to you guys (yet) so instead it starts off as mild angst then quickly turns to fluff!

Ugh. This was embarrassing. Blinky thought as he continued to scribble more words on a different that was placed on the table, surrounded my sheets that had been filled with cryptic sentences and code words, for what he was writing needed to be kept a complete secret. From everyone.

He was in love with an ex Gumm-Gumm. He was in love with an ex Gumm-Gumm GENERAL.

G E N E R A L.

Blinky scolded himself again and again for thinking that way about Aaarrrgghh. Blinky was fully aware that Aaarrrgghh switched sides, that he wasn’t what he used to be.

“Blinky tired.” Aaarrrgghh stated with concern.

“Mmmgh.” Blinky grunted in response. Blinky hadn’t slept in about 2 weeks. Although Trolls didn’t need as much sleep as humans, 2 weeks was a LONG time to go without resting their brains. 

The reason he had decided to ignore the need of sleep his body required was because he was currently trying to figure out how to confront Aaarrrgghh about his feelings for him. It was foolish, Blinky thought. Why should he be making such a big deal about this? It was just some silly emotion Blinky was feeling. Nothing major. 

Blinky was much less calm and patient when he was tired. He got really cranky and foolish, the slightest thing ticking him off would make Blinky go into a compete meltdown. But Blinky thought that crankiness only helped Blinky focus on his projects more.

“What Blinky working on?” Aaarrrgghh asked quite gently, while approaching the different notepad Blinky was using to contemplate how to make the perfect confession.

“And I see no reason why that is your business, Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky snapped while closing his notepad so quick it made a slight thudding sound. 

Aaarrrgghh stood in slight shock, that Blinky had just snapped at him for asking an innocent question, before grunting “Blinky should go to sleep.” 

“Tch. Why must I go to sleep if you mustn’t yet? Riddle me that.” Blinky spat, before opening the notepad and continuing to write down ideas.

“Aaarrrgghh sleep every night, Blinky don’t. Blinky not sleep in 2 weeks.” Aaarrrgghh explained.

“Hmph. As if you keep track of my sleeping patterns.” Blinky grinned. 

“I Do. Blinky not sleep in 13 days. Even when Blinky sleeps, not for too long.” Aaarrrgghh said in a worried tone, seeing the bags under Blinky’s eyes which matched his pale skin and his scruffy and tangled hair.

Blinky had to admit it felt nice Aaarrrgghh was keeping a close watch on Blinky’s health, but also quite irritating. 

“I’ll sleep when I’m done with this project. I’m trying to figure out why... the sun and night cycle on the surface above Trollmarket is so weird.” Blinky lied, while flipping to a random page in his notepad, which was blank, and filling it with messy doodles of the moon while drawing arrows next to it, so if Aaarrrgghh did want to see, he could show him that page.

“Finish project later. Now sleep.” Aaarrrgghh argued. 

“Eh, sleep can wait, Aaarrrgghh. It’s not that important.” Blinky sighed.

“Sleep important! Important for Blinky! Blinky important!” Aaarrrgghh barked.

Blinky could feel the warmth in his cheeks, which was now familiar due to experiencing it almost every day. 

“I’m not that important Aaarrrgghh.” Blinky said in a nonchalant tone. Blinky saw the perfect opportunity to perhaps give a hint about how he felt about Aaarrrgghh right then, he felt hesitant before telling himself the rather popular human term, it’s now or never.

“Unlike you.” Blinky added on in a rather dreamy tone.

Sadly, Aaarrrgghh didn’t seem to pick up the true intentions of those words, as he said in a rather annoyed tone, “This about Blinky, not Aaarrrgghh.” 

Blinky gave a short sigh before continuing to make his argument.

“Aaarrrgghh, if you just laid off and let me do my thing, I assure you, this project will go about ten times faster.” 

Aaarrrgghh gave a small huff before wandering around the library, stopping when he saw a rather big sheet laying over an unfinished shelf Blinky had decided to build with Aaarrrgghh in their free time, seeing as Blinky had borrowed (stole) a bit to many books from the human library one night. 

“What are you doing with that?” Blinky asked when he saw Aaarrrgghh start to approach him with the blanket in his hands while wearing a rather mischievous grin on his face.

Aaarrrgghh threw the blanket over Blinky, making Blinky unable to see.

“Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky shouted while pawing at the blanket, trying to see where the edges were so he could pull it off of him. 

Aaarrrgghh grabbed the edges before Blinky could, and proceeded to wrap Blinky within the tight containments of the blanket.

“Going to sleep.” Aaarrrgghh said in a rather preppy tone.

“Aaarrrgghh! Get me out of this wretched thing!” Blinky sputtered, almost falling as all of his arms had been trapped in the blanket, only his flat feet remaining to be free, apart from his face.

Aaarrrgghh caught Blinky before he fell luckily, and proceeded to lift him up in his arms.

Blinky could feel the heat of two suns come crawling into his cheeks once again, as Blinky has brought close to Aaarrrgghh’s chest.

“Let me down! I shall not let you carry me!” Blinky barked, denying the fact that he secretly wanted this ever since he had started to harbour feelings for Aaarrrgghh.

“No. Going to sleep.” Aaarrrgghh repeated, proceeding to carry Blinky to his den. Blinky couldn’t help but feel like a stupid helpless whelp, being carried to his room. 

The den was on the complete other end of the library, and had a small hallway before it coming to Blinky’s sleeping coordinates. Which consisted of a table full of messy papers and scattered documents and some books, a rather tick slab that had ripped and dirty cloths spread across it, and a little chest that had been recently filled with pictures of him and his brother. Blinky didn’t want Aaarrrgghh to see that chest.

Blinky could feel himself doze off in Aaarrrgghh’s arms. He demanded of himself to not fall asleep in Aaarrrgghh’s arms as he still needed to win the argument of staying awake.

“Aaarrrgghh, let me down. I need to continue the project.” Blinky said in a rather lazy tone, though Blinky had wanted it to be a demanding and loud one. 

“Aaarrrgghh... let me... down...” Blinky whispered as he could hear the creak of his door that lead to his room being open. Blinky closed his eyes, slowly drifted away into unconsciousness.


	9. The blush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky just woke up and now the two friends need to discuss some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just got my writers block! Hooray to me! So yeah this chapter is gonna be a bit less good compared to my other ones please forgive me \\(=v=\\)

“Blinky awake!” Aaarrrgghh hollered, causing Blinky to jump a bit.

Blinky had just awoken from his slumber and had just waddled out of his room, still a little bit groggy but still feeling nonetheless refreshed.

“Yes, yes I am Aaarrrgghh.” Blinky chuckled seeing the big grin on Aaarrrgghh’s face.

“Blinky sleep for long time. Whole day.” Aaarrrgghh said with his eyes widening.

Blinky gave a small gasp before mumbling “Oh my, I haven’t realized I was that tired! I mean... I hadn't slept in two weeks... well, going off of that assumption by your words. Then again I think I might’ve not realized I was so tired due to my attention being drawn towards-“ 

“Blinky.” Aaarrrgghh gave grunted, rolling his eyes a tiny bit.

Blinky blushed a bit from embarrassment after realizing he had started rambling.

“Ah. I’m sorry Aaarrrgghh.” Blinky sighed with a slight smile to hide his blush.

“Oh, speaking of apologies, you need to apologize to me for wrapping me up in that prison of a sheet.” Blinky said slowly, snapping his voice at every syllable.

Aaarrrgghh gave a slight chuckle before saying “Blinky like it. Could tell.” 

Blinky’s cheeks seemed to warm at the fact Aaarrrgghh had figured him out. Blinky did in fact liked being carried around by Aaarrrgghh, and liked the safeness and comfortableness he experienced when being wrapped up... Oh, and of course. Aaarrrgghh could figure out Blinky liked being carried, but not the flirting Blinky tried to do the same night.

“Mmh, well, it seemed you had found me out. But I still expect an apology for keeping me from a days work of my project.” Blinky started to shout at the last bit.

He needed to get back to trying to figure out how to confront Aaarrrgghh, to tell him about his interest in him. Blinky still had the insecurity in the back of his head that the feeling wasn’t mutual. Blinky had to admit he was feeling extremely nervous to confess, since his and Aaarrrgghh’s friendship was still extremely delicate, and the slightest bump could make their entire friendship come crashing down. And Blinky knew a failed confession could be the bump to do it.

“Still want to know what Blinky is working on. I could help!” Aaarrrgghh suggested, making a tiny smile appear on his face.

“Um... I’m sorry my friend but this project is... a more personal matter.” Blinky said gently, trying to not make himself see suspicious.

“Blinky friend. I friend right?” Aaarrrgghh asked, with the slightest sternness to his brow.

“Oh, of course!” Blinky reassured, a bit curious where this was going to go.

“Good! So friends tell eachother stuff. Blinky friend. Blinky tell me stuff.” Aaarrrgghh explained, pointing a finger up to the sky, much like how Blinky did often.

Blinky stayed silent to ponder for a moment, trying to figure out if he should confess right then and there. But before Blinky could reach a conclusion, Aaarrrgghh was already heading to the desk which stored his notepad on the roof of the desk.

“Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky shouted, jolting for the notepad on table.

Luckily, Blinky was able to reach the notepad on the table before Aaarrrgghh could, And stumbled about while fumbling to get the notepad into one of his pockets.

“Aaarrrgghh, this is a personal matter, and one I would quite like to stay that way. So please do not be intrusive.” Blinky said with a huff.

Aaarrrgghh stayed silent then grumbled a bit before saying “Fine. But I could help Blinky with personal thing.” 

“Aaarrrgghh, do you even know what personal means?” Blinky asked, holding the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers.

“Yes. Know from books that friends share personal stuff. I read books that say that.” Aaarrrgghh explained in an elegant tone.

“Aaarrrgghh that’s not what- Wait, whatever happened to me reading to you?!” Blinky inquired, almost shouting a bit.

Now that Blinky thought about it, he hadn’t read to Aaarrrgghh for at least 3 weeks. Well, he was on a research binge, but on past ones he still found time to read to his gentle giant friend

Aaarrrgghh seemed to be taken aback from that question, an obviously confused expression on his face.

“Uhh.. Blinky not like reading to me. So taught myself!” Aaarrrgghh said with a confused smile.

Blinky smacked himself gently on the forehead.

“Aaarrrgghh, you are aware that, even though I am proud of you for being able to teach yourself to read-“ Blinky started, before seeing Aaarrrgghh’s eyes light up at those words, Blinky couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of that light.

“I honestly haven’t the slightest clue on how you came to the conclusion I disliked reading to you.” Blinky continued with a slight chuckle.

“... Blinky like to read to me?” Aaarrrgghh’s smile faded a bit.

“Oh of course, Aaarrrgghh! Reading to you is one of my favourite past times!” Blinky laughed. He was confused on how Aaarrrgghh would ever think Blinky didn’t like any of his reading sessions with him.

“Well, know what Blinky not like fantasy books... and I do. And how Blinky pick books he doesn’t like so you could make me happy.” Aaarrrgghh mumbled while darting his eyes to a corner in the room.

“Oh Aaarrrgghh.” Blinky smirked while patting Aaarrrgghh’s shoulder.

“If you’re nervous I am not enjoying the books I read to you, I assure you just the fact that you like them makes my favouritism for them increase. And even if I still don’t like the book I’m reading, the fact you do like it makes up for that. And that’s all I want to do Aaarrrgghh. Make you happy.” Blinky finished.

It took Blinky only a moment to realize how sentimental the words he just said were. Nervousness made Blinky tense up. Trolls aren’t supposed to be sentimental, especially Kuberas. Blinky knew fully well that he might’ve just offended Aaarrrgghh by trying to reassure him. His word choice was poor, and he might’ve just ruined his point.

“Mm... thanks Blinky.” Aaarrrgghh said, making Blinky turn his head rather quickly in surprise and relief. And it could’ve just been Blinky’s imagination, but he could swear he saw a slight blush on Aaarrrgghh’s cheeks.


	10. The photo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain photo sparks up an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST! ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!

“Uh... Blinky?” Aaarrrgghh grumbled.

It had been about an hour or two from the discussion Aaarrrgghh and Blinky had just had, and were now continuing what they were doing.

Blinky was trying to figure out how to use a hammer and nails to build the new shelf (with no human to help, it was quite tough) and Aaarrrgghh was back to learning how to read better.

“Yes, Aaarrrgghh?” Blinky responded while turning his head.

“When I went to drop you off at bedroom, saw a chest and-” Aaarrrgghh started, before being cut off by a surprised gasp from Blinky.

“And? D-did you perhaps um look through it? Not that it would matter anyway!” Blinky asked with an anxious tone riddled through it. 

“Yeah. Who is this?” Aaarrrgghh asked while pulling out a picture of Blinky and his brother as kids. Pictures and cameras were still extremely new to humans, and it was of him and Dictatious posing in front of the camera, trying to make the other laugh with their extremed poses. 

“Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky yelped while snatching away the delicate picture that was currently in the strong brute’s hands.

“We’ve already had this discussion! I need privacy! I can’t stress how annoying it is that you constantly want to see my latest project, even though it’s PERSONAL! And how you go through my private belongings in a chest in my room! You have to learn when you’re stepping over line!” Blinky shouted.

Blinky hadn’t meant to sound so mean and patronizing, but it nonetheless made his point.

Aaarrrgghh’s face quickly turned that of regret and guilt, mixed with a hint of shock as he quickly shut his mouth from when we was about to speak.

The was a tiny moment of silence before Blinky huffed and said, “Aaarrrgghh, I shouldn’t have yelled, but my point still stands. From now on there are going to be certain boundaries we BOTH need to follow. For one, no more going through my personal things. If I say it’s personal, it means only I can look at them.”

Aaarrrgghh bowed his head down a little and his ears drooped.

“Sorry...” Aaarrrgghh said clearly filled with guilt while shooting his eyes down.

Blinky stayed silent before giving a slight hum and walking away so he could place the picture back in the chest. Blinky wondered how Aaarrrgghh even got into the chest without braking it.

When Blinky came into the room, he could start to feel tears well up in his eyes. He repeated to get a hold of himself in his mind as he opened his chest to see the barrage of paintings, notes, charms, and pictures that were left as a reminder of his brother. One being of a small, dark green and blue beaded bracelet that Dictactious had made for him when they were whelps.

He could feel his eyes burn as his vision blurred as placed the picture neatly in the chest and closed it.

Blinky walked out elegantly from his room while deliberately hiding his teary face from Aaarrrgghh. 

Blinky plopped himself down in front of the shelf as could still feel the tears. He tried to discreetly swipe them away but it was obvious that Aaarrrgghh had took notice of his movements.

“Blinky!” Aaarrrgghh boomed while shooting up from where he was sitting, seeing the tears on his face glisten against the light from the fire.

“I’m fine, Aaarrrgghh, really.” Blinky snapped in a shaking voice almost immediately while turning his head to hide his face.

“Blinky crying... Blinky not fine.” Aaarrrgghh said sadly while heading over towards him. “Didn’t mean to make Blinky cry...”

“Aaarrrgghh, it’s... it’s not your fault I’m crying it’s just...” Blinky couldn’t find it within himself to finish that sentence.

Aaarrrgghh sat down next to Blinky and looked at him with deep concern in his eyes. They sat there in silence for a moment.

“...Personal?” Aaarrrgghh finally finished for Blinky.

Blinky gave an extremely small chuckle before wiping away more tears with one of his many hands and responding “Yes... indeed it is...” 

“About person in... picture?” Aaarrrgghh asked hesitantly.

Blinky knew Aaarrrgghh didn’t expect nothing else but a vague answer, for it was a vague question.

“...yeah.” Blinky finally said, his voice was now shakier then ever.

Blinky didn’t know what made him do this, but he shot himself at Aaarrrgghh and wrapped all four of his arms around him, looking for some sort of comfort.

It was a few seconds of shock that made Aaarrrgghh almost tear Blinky off of him, but after the surprise wore off he too was returning the hug from Blinky, not caring how the tears were making his fur damp.

“... maybe... one day tell me about him?” Aaarrrgghh asked carefully while patting Blinky’s back.

Blinky took a while to respond as he tore himself away from Aaarrrgghh and wiped away his remaining tears. 

“Yes... one day.” 

Blinky finally remembered what he was doing and continued to try and figure out how nails and hammer work, reaching out a hand against the hammer, only to be met by a hand reaching out in front of him, and grabbing the nails gently.

“I help.” Aaarrrgghh rumbled while giving Blinky a smile.

Blinky smiled back at him, eyes still having a bit of water on them, as Blinky went on to explain what he thought he needed to do, that he was confused on what went where and what needed to happen, to be met by the understanding nods of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to make this one! I’m currently doing another project right now and on top of that I still need to get use to the school schedule =v=|||


	11. The books.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, don’t know how to summarize this chapter, just a whole buncha fluff!

Blinky carefully stepped over the roots and crunchy leaves that were spread amongst the forest ground, trying to be as sneaky as possible, while Aaarrrgghh followed behind him, making some noise, but not as much as Blinky expected.

“Ok, so how many books did you retrieve?” Blinky whispered while still focusing his head on the ground, to make sure he didn’t step on anything crunchy that would make noise.

“...3” Aaarrrgghh mumbled dissatisfied.

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh had finished their new bookshelf, but Blinky soon realized that there was not enough books to fill the entire thing, meaning, they needed to borrow (steal) more books from the humans, for it one shelf wasn’t completely filled, then his library would be incomplete.

“Well, that is a small number, but I guess I didn’t get that much either. Only 6.” Blinky sighed while patting his pockets.

4 of the tinier books were in the pockets, while Blinky was using his top pair of arms to carry the other 2.

Aaarrrgghh was holding his 3 books between his horns so that way he can walk more stable with his arms.

“Which ones are those?” Aaarrrgghh asked while pointing at the two books in Blinky’s hands.

Blinky had picked up a few... human romance novels, but only to see how those people in the books confessed their love.

Blinky was still trying to figure out the best way to confess to Aaarrrgghh. He didn’t just want to go about and say “hey, I love you.” No, that was too plain. Blinky needed it to be special, something that represented him and Aaarrrgghh. Sure, some would say he was overthinking this, but that is what Blinky has always been good at.

“Uh- it’s personal.” Blinky said while straying the books along with his pair of arms away ever so slowly from Aaarrrgghh.

Aaarrrgghh darted his eyes away and stopped pointing as he gave a bit of a disappointing hum.

Blinky felt a tiny bit of guilt, but he remembered how much things Aaarrrgghh kept personal. Ever since they made that rule to not ask any more questions as soon as they said it was personal, Aaarrrgghh seemed to be doing more and more questionable things, only to be met with a “personal” when he asked about them.

It took Blinky a couple of moments until he decided to look at the books Aaarrrgghh had gotten, and the bottom of the 3 book pile was a... bracelet making book?

“Aaarrrgghh, if I may ask, why on earth did you get a human jewellery crafting book?” Blinky asked while almost tripping over a tree root.

“Uh... personal.” Aaarrrgghh responded with a grin. 

Blinky copied the grin, but instead filled it with unamusment while giving a fake chuckle before saying “Yes, yes, guess that is what I deserve.”

It had been about and hour or two since they had left the village, and Blinky noticed how quite the night was. Usually when they went out to “borrow” books, the humans would usually hear them, and chase them into the woods making a lot of commotion (they were extremely lucky they haven’t been seen yet).

But this night, they have clearly been heard, but they haven’t heard any sign of humans yet.

“Uhh... Blinky?” Aaarrrgghh said while clearly looking concerned over the nervous and suspicious look that was on Blinky’s face.

Blinky held up a finger against his lips, sushing Aaarrrgghh before whispering, “We must be quite. I think the humans might be making little to no sound, to draw us into a false sense of security.” 

“Blinky just paranoid.” Aaarrrgghh stated.

It was obvious that the words had gotten to Aaarrrgghh since he curled in on himself slightly and walked closer to Blinky while shooting his head around.

“Mm... perhaps...” Blinky said.

Just then they heard a twig snap followed by bushes ruffling, Aaarrrgghh and Blinky quickly turned their heads around and Aaarrrgghh quickly drew his arms over Blinky, probably hoping to protect him from whatever was in that bush.

A small raccoon quickly darted away from the bush and in front of both the trolls, making Blinky jump.

They both let out a relieved sigh when they realized it was just a woodland animal, and then Blinky quickly blushed at the fact Aaarrrgghh was practically hugging him to protect him.

Aaarrrgghh quickly unwrapped his arms from Blinky and backed away from him before saying “See? Just paranoid.”

“Aaarrrgghh, if I do remember it was you who rushed to protect me from a raccoon.” Blinky chuckled before continuing to walk.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Blinky pulled out his Horngazel while handing his books to Aaarrrgghh.

“Need help?” Aaarrrgghh asked while placing the two books on his pile of three, seeing Blinky struggle to make a portal big enough for the huge mossy troll.

“No, I am quite alright.” Blinky grunted as he continued to make the circle. 

“There!” Blinky huffed as he finished the portal.

Aaarrrgghh gave Blinky a smile before handing Blinky back his two books, making sure he looked away from their covers so he wouldn’t see them.

“Why thank you, good friend!” Blinky said while taking them.

Blinky walked down the blue glowing crystal staircase followed by Aaarrrgghh to his library. 

Blinky turned to Aaarrrgghh and quietly whispered to him “Now, we must avoid Vendel if we see him, for we will surely be in deep waters if we are caught sneaking into a human village.” Blinky said quietly while walking carefully around the streets. Not that it would matter anyway, anyone could see Aaarrrgghh from a mile away.

Aaarrrgghh nodded his head slowly while following Blinky, darting his head around for Vendel.

They had just made it to the library and Blinky had started to read a human romance novel. And it was the mushiest thing he has ever read. Do humans really act like this when they’re in love? 

Aaarrrgghh seemed to have noticed the disgusted yet still curious look on Blinky’s face, since he started walking up to him.

“What Blinky reading?” 

Blinky didn’t want to seem too suspicious and weird for reading a human romance novel, but at the same he needed to consult someone and rant about to about the contents in this book. 

“Well, if you must know, I am reading a romance novel that was written by a human. And to be honest it is quite... mushy.” Blinky retorted.

“Mushy?” Aaarrrgghh said in a curious tone.

Blinky assumed that Aaarrrgghh probably didn’t know what mushy meant.

“It means that they rely too much on the persons feelings to write this story, and the way they express their feelings is so fake and exaggerated!” Blinky exclaimed as he threw a hand into the air.

“And the... I think it’s called... confession scene is so weird and the way they describe the feelings when they confess is so... false and odd!” Blinky rambled.

“Feelings... bad?” Aaarrrgghh asked.

Blinky quickly whipped his head around to see Aaarrrgghh’s face which was turned into one of nervousness and a bit of regret. Blinky instantly knew that maybe his point came out a little differently then he thought it would.

“No! No! A-all I’m saying is that... it’s just poorly written is all! Feelings are actually quite interesting and nice when you experience them!” Blinky said quickly.

Blinky knew that he hadn’t fully convinced Aaarrrgghh since he stayed silent for a moment then darted his eyes away from Blinky and went back to reading his book.

“A-Aaarrrgghh really it’s-”

“I understand, Blinky...” Aaarrrgghh said with a bit of sadness to his voice. “Feelings okay just... book not write feelings well.”

“Yes! That’s it!” Blinky said with relief washing over him.

Blinky wanted to switch the topic away from wether feelings are good or not, so he instead switched to something else.

“Another thing these humans do in this book is... i am quite certain it is... ah yes, kissing.” Blinky told while pausing a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let’s be honest we ALL know where this is going


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky is confused about something a character does in a book, yet is incredibly more surprised about something Aaarrrgghh does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISSING SCENE KISSING SCENE KISSING SCENE KISSING SCENE KISSING SCENE KISSING SCENE KISSING SCENE KISSING SCE

“Kiss...ing?” Aaarrrgghh repeated while sounding out the word, trying to get used to saying it.

“Yes, I am pretty certain it is the action of where two people partake in touching each other’s lips. It is apparently a sign of love. Like something mates would do!” Blinky explained while being relieved he found the right words to describe it.

“Oh... why?” Aaarrrgghh mumbled.

Blinky saw Aaarrrgghh’s cheeks change a bit but thought nothing of it.

“Well, in this book, the lead did it to confess their romantic feelings, they apparently felt, and I quote, “The feeling made Damien feel like he was being melted as the warm blush appeared on his cheeks.”. I surely am confounded at how feeling like you are melting is interpreted as a feeling one would desire.” Blinky huffed.

“Did it to... express feelings? Did it work out?” Aaarrrgghh asked with great difficulty and hesitance and uncertainty in his voice.

Blinky felt quite surprised that Aaarrrgghh seemed to be interested in this novel. Perhaps Blinky had just found a new genre Aaarrrgghh liked.

“Well, yes, in this book the lead is lucky enough that the feeling is mutual, and him and his love interest become a... “couple”...” Blinky explained still a bit confused as he turned his head.

“Aaarrrgghh, where are you going with this-” 

But before Blinky could finish that sentence, he was cut off by the feeling of stone hitting against him. 

At first Blinky had thought he had just been hit by something, but after the thing against his lips stayed there are didn’t hurt, his cheeks seemed to be the hottest they ever were in his life as he realized what was happening.

Aaarrrgghh and him were kissing.

“Woah!” Blinky gasped as he pulled himself away from Aaarrrgghh.

Aaarrrgghh quickly shot his eyes open and he darted himself away from Blinky even more farther then when Blinky had pushed him away.

“Sorry!” Aaarrrgghh quickly spat out.

“J-just thought that s-since characters in book did it...then... sorry...” Aaarrrgghh mumbled as he curled in on himself in embarrassment.

Blinky was still processing what just happened. Surely, Aaarrrgghh didn’t just kiss him? Blinky felt like pinching himself to make sure it want a dream.

“Um... n-no it’s fine it’s just...” Blinky’s cheeks had no sign of becoming any less hot, and Blinky could see the redness on Aaarrrgghh’s cheeks clearly as well.

It didn’t dawn on Blinky until just then the meaning of what kissing one another meant. 

Blinky could feel the warmth from his cheeks intrude his ears and the top of his shoulders. 

“Uh... D... did you mean it to Uhm... have the same meaning to do it that was in the book...?” Blinky asked while still being completely flustered.

There was a moment of silence which had Blinky closing his eyes, wincing at the tension.

“... yes” Aaarrrgghh mumbled so quietly it was almost a whisper. 

Blinky couldn’t help but gasp, and he quickly shot his eyes open. When he opened his eyes he saw Aaarrrgghh was now a bit closer, but the blush of embarrassment was still visible.

“Oh!... uh... w-well it was um... quite enjoyable! The small moment we shared before I... ended it quite quickly...” Blinky said with nervousness and a bit of guilt.

Aaarrrgghh’s ears tilted up at hearing this, and his mouth gaped open a tiny bit.

“Uh... perhaps it would be nice if... we... did it again...” Blinky sputtered out darting his face and shutting his eyes again, for he was sure if he made eye contact with him, then his face would completely lose trace of any other colour but pure red.

He couldn’t believe it. Blinky had spent about 3 months trying to make the perfect confession, and here he was, completely a mess and flustered since it was Aaarrrgghh who had done it, and did it so bold and to the point that it completely caught Blinky off guard, no matter how much Blinky had thought of all the outcomes that might happen. 

Blinky could feel a gentle hand against his cheek and gently pull his head towards Aaarrrgghh’s direction and another hand gently take a hold of one of his.

He hadn't expect Aaarrrgghh to be so romantic with the next kiss, so even though Blinky knew it was going to happen, Aaarrrgghh holding onto his head and his hand still made Blinky almost visibly flinch. 

Blinky could once again feel the small gap that was in between them close as Aaarrrgghh gently pressed his lips against his once again.

Sure it wasn’t a troll custom to kiss, but Blinky had always been open to try new things, and Aaarrrgghh would almost always go with what Blinky wanted to do, which sort of explained why the first kiss had been such a surprise, it was so out of character for Aaarrrgghh.

This kiss was more enjoyable, and Blinky felt he needed to make it up to Aaarrrgghh, so he decided to be more romantic too. He gently held Aaarrrgghh’s hand as well, and he gently placed another hand upon the arm that was holding onto his cheek, which has since moved to holding the back of his head.

The bottom pair of his eyes couldn’t help but crack open, but very quickly shut again he saw one of Aaarrrgghh’s eyes also cracked open, and a clearly loving smile on his face.

Blinky want sure who ended it, but they soon departed from eachother and all of his six eyes opened to find Aaarrrgghh starring at him with the same smile.

Blinky suddenly became a bit self conscious, and was extremely uncertain of what to do next. 

“W-well it’s nice to know that the feeling is mutual!” Blinky nervously chuckled trying to de-escalate the situation.

A tiny chuckle came from Aaarrrgghh and Blinky almost felt a bit jealous that Aaarrrgghh was so calm in this situation, while Blinky was a complete mess. 

Soon Aaarrrgghh let go of Blinky’s head and hand and Blinky let go of Aaarrrgghh’s arm.

“I... guess I shall be going back to reading-... actually, there is no need to be reading this! I was actually... reading this so I could confess to you.” Blinky chuckled while disentangling his hand from Aaarrrgghh’s to then swipe the book away from the table and replacing it by a far better book.

“Read to me?” Aaarrrgghh asked while still having the exact same smile. 

“Of course!” Blinky exclaimed while grabbing the book and turning himself around to face Aaarrrgghh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuejeugsjrgjtsdy I legit died while writing this one


	13. The confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky finally decides to reveal the study to his partner.

It was about 3 weeks since the kiss.

Blinky had always been easy to fluster and more nervous when around Aaarrrgghh, but after the kiss that had seemed to just multiply.

“Wow! For human writing, I was actually quite fond of that tale! Not that every thing humans write is bad necessarily, I just prefer troll writing.” Blinky rambled while closing the book he had just read to Aaarrrgghh.

“Like it too.” Aaarrrggh agreed.

“Well, I am pleased that we have found a book that we both enjoy.” Blinky said while pushing the book to the side of the table and replacing that with the notepad that held the study.

Blinky didn’t know why but he felt frozen up as Aaarrrgghh asked “What’s that?”

He had planned to reveal the deduction he was hired to do on Aaarrrgghh to him a day after the kiss, he had imagined every possible way to do it, and every possible reaction. But now that it came to this, Blinky couldn’t help but feel scared.

“Blinky?” Aaarrrgghh said while concern took over his face.

“Oh! Um, sorry Aaarrrgghh I was just... thinking about how... you might think of me after I reveal what this is to you.” Blinky muttered.

Sure it was quite obvious that Aaarrrgghh loved Blinky now, and Blinky still hadn’t fully grasped on that, so he was still concerned about everything he did, since he still thought it would be extremely easy for Aaarrrgghh to practically despise him.

Aaarrrgghh gave out a disapproving grunt before saying “Love Blinky no matter what.”

He leaned in a little closer while saying this next thing which made Blinky blush a bit.

“Nothing will change that.” 

Blinky contemplated this for a while. Aaarrrgghh was saying this now, but would he still think like that after Blinky revealed the terrible things he wrote about him? Perhaps it would be better if Blinky waited a while before revealing the first few pages. For that reason and also that the things he wrote about Aaarrrgghh was heavily relied on him being an ex Gumm-Gumm to write the insulting names, and Blinky knew that Aaarrrgghh was still going to be sensitive about that. It was likely he was going to be sensitive about that forever.

“Ah. You’re right.” Blinky bluntly said while handing Aaarrrgghh the notepad. 

He had decided that it just be easier to get it done and over it and deal with the consequences when they came.

Blinky very quickly darted towards a book and distracted himself from Aaarrrgghh’s face by blankly looking at the book’s content.

The silence had been going on for what felt like forever. If Blinky could sweat, it would be like bullets, Blinky couldn’t ever put into words how scared he was feeling.

Blinky jumped almost comically high in the hair as he heard Aaarrrgghh close the notepad.

Blinky bit his lip as he heard Aaarrrgghh shuffling to place the notepad on the table then look at Blinky.

“Know why Blinky was nervous to show notepad.” Aaarrrgghh stated blankly which made Blinky even more nervous as he glanced at Aaarrrgghh and couldn’t even tell what expression was on his face.

“U-um... heh...” Blinky shortly chuckled not knowing how to react. 

He immediately regretted chuckling as he knew that if Aaarrrgghh saw it as an insult, him laughing would just be like pouring salt on the wound.

Soon that regret was washed away as Aaarrrgghh smiled, which made Blinky relieved but also confused.

“Uh... I hope you do not hate me...” Blinky sighed while still being completely confounded by Aaarrrgghh’s reaction.

Aaarrrgghh chuckled a bit then said “De...tested at first when start reading, but continued and...” 

Aaarrrgghh leaned so close Blinky was almost certain that Aaarrrgghh was about to kiss him again. Needless to say, Blinky was blushing way more then he was before. He had never thought of Aaarrrgghh being the flirtatious type.

“Thought it funny that Blinky clearly feelings for me.” 

Blinky was certain his cheeks being this hot this often was unhealthy, but he couldn’t help himself. Every single compliment Aaarrrgghh gave to him seemed to make Blinky’s chest turn to magma, and his nervousness times by itself.

“Aaarrrgghh, I-I am certain if you go on like this, I will be dead by overheating by the end of this week!” Blinky laughed.

Aaarrrgghh chuckled before leaning away from Blinky. 

“Blinky first hated me. Already knew that.” Aaarrrgghh confessed.

Blinky wasn’t that surprised Aaarrrgghh knew. After all, Blinky went out of his way to make sure to be as rude to Aaarrrgghh as possible. Which when he looks back on how he treated his new roommate made him wince in embarrassment.

“Well, I feel the need to apologize. It was incredibly wrong of me to make assumptions. I see now the error of my past and I hope that we can look past that terrible period.” Blinky apologized.

“Yeah... Weird to look back now know you were writing my actions.” Aaarrrgghh said while rubbing the back of his head.

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh both looked away from each other in slight uncomfortableness. Blinky went with the assumption that him and Aaarrrgghh both didn’t know what to say next.

“Liked... your writing.” Aaarrrgghh mumbled while turning back to Blinky.

“Tch. Those disgusting words don’t deserve your praise.” Blinky scowled.

Blinky felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and head. He turned over only to be met with Aaarrrgghh’s face being rested upon his cheek and shoulder. 

“Blinky do.” He simply said.

Blinky was almost certain that Aaarrrgghh could feel his cheeks turn warm as he soon started to chuckle a bit.

“So, Vendel wanted you to make study?” Aaarrrgghh asked.

Blinky was uncertain wether or not to admit the truth. He didn’t know if Aaarrrgghh was going to be mad or not, especially since Aaarrrgghh was so hard to read, unlike himself.

“Um... yes, but only do that he could keep Trollmarket safe. He had everyone’s bet interest in mind.” Blinky explained a bit more defensive then he intended.

Aaarrrgghh simply nodded which made Blinky a bit relieved. Aaarrrgghh seemed to place his full weight on Blinky’s shoulder which made Blinky need to place one hand on the table to make sure he didn’t fall off.

“You aren’t going to fall asleep on me again, are you?” Blinky chuckled.

Aaarrrgghh smiled so wide Blinky was sure that his partner’s cheeks must’ve hurt.

“Blinky fall asleep on me too.” Aaarrrgghh responded.

Blinky was now mirroring the smile Aaarrrgghh as they both knew to well how much they have been in that situation. 

“Well, I still am thankful for your forgiveness, even though how undeserving I am of it.” Blinky sighed.

“To hard on yourself.” Aaarrrgghh grumbled while nuzzling on Blinky’s shoulder. 

“Mm. The beginning of my study really does you an injustice, you can’t deny that.” Blinky smiled while realizing just how kind Aaarrrgghh is.

“Beginning not wrong.... I am just a traitor. Dirty traitor. Not deserving of having your affectio-” Aaarrrgghh started to say before being cut off.

“Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky snapped while pushing Aaarrrgghh off of him.

Blinky quickly took hold of Aaarrrgghh’s hands, and for once, found it in himself to look at Aaarrrgghh dead in the eyes.

“Listen to me, Aaarrrgghh. You are anything but. You are a traitor, but to the Gumm-Gumms. And I am proud you am, as should you. I admire that you have the bravery, courage, and confidence to go with your better judgement, and make the right choice to change yourself for the better. And you are, without a doubt, worthy of anyone’s affection.” Blinky said without the slightest mumble in his words.

Aaarrrgghh looked a bit surprised at Blinky’s sudden outburst of reassurance, but soon gripped on to the hands that your entangled with his as he smiled and started to tear up a bit.

Blinky was caught off guard by Aaarrrgghh crying and soon wondered if he said anything that offended Aaarrrgghh. 

“Thank you.” Aaarrrgghh muttered through a shaking voice.

Blinky realized that those tears were not ones of sadness or anger, but rather happiness. Blinky made a reassuring smile before burying himself against Aaarrrgghh’s chest.

“There is no need to thank me for speaking the truth.” Blinky said.

Aaarrrgghh returned the hug from Blinky as he wrapped his arms around him rather tightly.

“Going to. Thanks for the truth. Thanks for telling me about study.” Aaarrrgghh squeaked as he was calming down a bit, but still getting his fur wet from tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all did you remember the study even existed :D?


	14. The tavern.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky says something which makes Aaarrrgghh a bit displeased.

“How Vendel react?” Aaarrrgghh asked.

It had been about half an hour since the reveal, and Blinky and Aaarrrgghh were still talking about the it. Most of it a mix of Aaarrrgghh asking questions (something Aaarrrgghh didn’t do that often) and Blinky cracking jokes. It was also filled to the brim with awkwardness.

“...to what?” Blinky responded.

“Us being mates.” Aaarrrgghh answered causally.

Blinky almost fell off his chair when he heard Aaarrrgghh call him his mate. He wouldn’t necessarily call him and Aaarrrgghh mates, they have only been in a relationship for a few weeks. But it still made Blinky feel extremely loved that he was now considered someone’s mate. Blinky was completely flustered for about a few seconds before the question Aaarrrgghh had asked clicked.

“By Deya’s Grace! I haven’t told him!” Blinky gasped while slapping his forehead with a hand.

“Blinky!” Aaarrrgghh shouted with an equal state of panic.

“How will he react! Surely, I would be laughing stock if he found out I was dating the person I was so hateful towards! I’m not even sure if he knows that I like males! How should I go about this? I surely can’t just be blank and say hello I am in a relationship with Aaarrrgghh now. Or can I? Maybe being incredibly blank would be best to get it done and over with! And the study! Would he ever trust the study’s words knowing how biased I am with you being my mate-“ Blinky started to ramble quickly before quitting when he felt a finger on his lips.

“Blinky calm down. Overthinking.” Aaarrrgghh stated gently in a calm tone.

“How can you be so calm in this situation!” Blinky screamed while knocking Aaarrrgghh’s arm away.

“Calm down!” Aaarrrgghh boomed which made Blinky automatically shut up.

“Think ratio...nally. Vendel friends with you. Vendel will approve of relationship. Vendel not mean.” Aaarrrgghh explained.

If anyone else had been the person to say that, Blinky would still probably be panicking. But Aaarrrgghh’s soothing deep voice helped Blinky become more relax.

“...you’re right, you’re right. I shall... tell him tonight. Will you help me? I am... not good with confrontation.” Blinky mumbled while looking away in slight embarrassment.

Aaarrrgghh nodded which made Blinky one hundred times more confident. The thought of Aaarrrgghh helping him made him massively relieved.

“Okay, when that time comes, I will certainly be ready.” Blinky said with pride, which earned him a smile from Aaarrrgghh.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

“I am not ready for this!” Blinky squeaked.

Blinky had spoken to Vendel while he was solving an argument with two trolls to come and speak with him that night. His timing was absolutely terrible which made Vendel already angry. Blinky didn’t know why he hadn’t seen how inappropriate that suggestion was at the time.

“Yes, you are.” Aaarrrgghh stated a bit annoyed.

“Vendel is going to be here in about 10 minutes! I-I haven’t even thought of what to say!” Blinky cried out while pacing around his library.

“I help.” Aaarrrgghh said.

Blinky stopped in tracks and looked at Aaarrrgghh for a moment, before continuing to pace before saying,

“Aaarrrgghh... perhaps it would be better if... I do this alone.” Blinky muttered.

Aaarrrgghh drew back a bit, a bit confused, and a bit offended too.

“Why? Thought we do this together. Blinky asked first.” Aaarrrgghh grumbled.

“I know, I know! It’s just... well, if you’re there then I will most certainly be too reliant on you... and I am almost certain I would get... way more flustered if you are around while I tell Vendel all of this.” Blinky quickly explained.

Aaarrrgghh thought about this, the clear nervousness in Blinky’s eyes made Aaarrrgghh worry for him a bit.

“...Okay.” Aaarrrgghh grunted.

Blinky let out a relieved sigh before saying “Thank you, Aaarrrgghh. I am glad you understand.”

Aaarrrgghh’s brow furrowed a bit as he still was a bit ticked that he wouldn’t be able to tell Vendel with Blinky. He felt like he wasn’t being treated like he wasn’t important enough to be there. He didn’t tell Blinky this, however, since he could tell Blinky was under a lot of stress already.

“Where do I go?” Aaarrrgghh asked in a slight annoyed tone.

“Um, maybe the tavern?” Blinky answered nervously.

Aaarrrgghh was a bit anxious that maybe Blinky had caught on to him being a bit mad, but those thoughts were replaced with thoughts of him at the tavern. 

Sure, the drinks there were fantastic. Probably the tastiest drinks he had his life, but every time he went to the tavern, he would be treated like a rabid animal that could snap at any minute. 

Aaarrrgghh winced at the thought of the tavern a bit, but decided he needed to tough out the people there that obviously disliked him, for the person who loved him.

“Fine.” Aaarrrgghh grunted, soon regretting how angry the statement sounded.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Aaarrrgghh sat down in an empty table in the far left corner of the tavern, one that wasn’t really surrounded by many other trolls. 

As expected, he got a lot of glances and stares only to be followed by slight mummers. Sure, the whispers had gotten better over time, what was once whispers clearly meant to be heard had changed to that of just two or three words that Aaarrrgghh couldn’t understand, but it still made Aaarrrgghh feel a bit uncomfortable. 

Aaarrrgghh had always felt weird that he would go to the tavern alone when everyone else there had friends or acquaintances to share their time there with. 

Aaarrrgghh took a gulp of his drink to hopefully wash down his insecurities. He wondered why he never invited Blinky with him. He would make for some great company.

Aaarrrgghh continued to think and zone out while he took swigs of drink, uncaring of all the occasional glances and whispers.

“Aaarrrgghh!” 

The sudden shout of his name made Aaarrrgghh (and almost everyone else there) jump, which caused some of his drink to spill over the top of his glass.

Blinky quickly dashed up to Aaarrrgghh and plopped himself cheerfully next to him, being followed by everyone’s eyes and heads.

“Aaarrrgghh!” Blinky repeated now a bit more quietly, but still loud enough for other trolls to hear.

Aaarrrgghh quickly glared at Blinky with a furious look which made Blinky seem to stop from what he was about to say. Blinky made a confused face but was quickly replaced with realization after Aaarrrgghh tilted his head towards the rest of tavern which was now completely silent and staring at them.

Blinky waited a bit for people to look away and the chatter that was usually there to start up again, and when it did, Blinky quickly whipped his head around to Aaarrrgghh with the same gleeful look on his face then when he had entered which made Aaarrrgghh smile a bit at how the usually mature and collected Blinky now was filled with child-like excitement.

“Okay, Aaarrrgghh, so I have told Vendel, and it turns out... he actually wanted you and I to become friends in the first place! After I told him we were mates he was actually pleased more then anything which was probably the exact opposite reaction I had assumed but I am quite happy it turned out that way! Another thing is that it turns out he actually had no care for the study so I am able to burn that wretched thing!” Blinky quietly but quickly explained, almost too quickly as a few words jumbled a bit.

Aaarrrgghh smiled at the entire explanation of what happened but it soon disappeared as those last few words finally registered.

“Why?” Aaarrrgghh asked in a slight angry tone.

Blinky was a bit shocked at how his great news made Aaarrrgghh not pleased, but mad.

“Uh... why to what?” Blinky asked with a bit of disappointment that his enjoyment wasn’t shared.

“Why burn study? I like it. Even if mean at first. You should too.” Aaarrrgghh stated while slamming his cup on the table to make his point more heard, but was responded by a bit of glances and head turns. 

“Oh please. That thing deserves it. It is the most foulest thing probably written in the entire world, and it greatly does you an injustice.” Blinky grumbled while crossing his arms.

“Blinky. Study shows how you fell in love with me.” Aaarrrgghh said blankly, but soon greatly regretted it as a number of trolls soon broke out into whispers, looked at them, and were now watching. One troll seemed to almost spit out his drink.

“Ppffft we could revisit that with our minds. I know I almost never say this but this is greater then any words could ever encapsulate. And listen, it’s also my study, so I decide if it’s going into the fire pit.” Blinky argued in a smart tone, seeming to be unaware that almost the entire tavern was looking at them in surprise.

“Mm. Still don’t think good idea.” Aaarrrgghh whispered while leaning to Blinky in embarrassment.

“Well, hopefully you will change your mind.” Blinky snapped, but soon hoped that he might’ve chosen different words as he could see Aaarrrgghh curl in on himself.

“We should go now.” Aaarrrgghh quickly said as he dragged Blinky and him out of the tavern, ignoring Blinky’s confused look and leaving his drink on the table.


	15. The bracelet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaarrrgghh feels like he is undeserving of Blinky, so he plans to give him a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am REAAALLLYY unhappy with the last chapter so like I hope this makes up for it.

It had been about a month now.

The same routine of their daily life would continue, except now they were both more comfortable around eachother, now that they were in a relationship.

Aaarrrgghh was feeling a bit guilty that he hadn’t really done anything particularly nice to Blinky, while Blinky had been doing a lot.

Aaarrrgghh would sometimes wake up to see a cup of his favourite drink from the tavern on a table, and Blinky would tell him that he picked it up from the tavern for him. Blinky would never complain about Aaarrrgghh knocking over tables, ripping pages, and being too rough with this fragile library anymore. On the contrary, Blinky would actually chuckle a bit and find it a bit cute. Another thing is that Blinky would always drop everything he was doing to immediately comfort Aaarrrgghh when he was feeling the slightest bit down or having any doubts. Sure, Aaarrrgghh would do the same thing, except he hadn’t always been the best at comforting someone, especially with his small vocabulary. 

“Aaarrrgghh, is something troubling you?” Blinky asked while looking up from his book.

Apparently Aaarrrgghh had been lost in thought, and didn’t seem to notice Blinky’s concerned look.

“...no... I’m ok.” Aaarrrgghh lied while feeling the same feel of guilt rising. Blinky was doing the exact thing that Aaarrrgghh had felt undeserving of.

“Are you sure? You looked lost in thought, and I am pretty certain not a very good one.” said Blinky while placing his book down gently on the table he was near.

“...just... feeling bit guilty.” Aaarrrgghh admitted while looking away from Blinky.

“Guilty for what? You haven’t done anything wrong lately, at least that I know of.” Blinky responded while placing a single hand on Aaarrrgghh’s arm.

Aaarrrgghh shifted his hand to gently grab Blinky’s.

“Blinky really nice. Been giving me drinks, doing nice things, really consi..derate,” Aaarrrgghh started, almost wanting to chuckle at the blush that was shaping itself on Blinky’s cheeks. “And I haven’t really been doing those things... want to.” Aaarrrgghh finished.

“Aaarrrgghh, you do not need to give me gifts nor go out of your way to make me happy just to show your love, that is just silly.” Blinky explained.

“Want to.” Aaarrrgghh sighed while giving a determined look.

“Well, if you are that focused on it, who am I to stop you?” Blinky responded quite cheerfully while turning around to go back to his book.

A sudden laugh that slipped from Aaarrrgghh made Blinky turn around again.

“What is it that is so funny?” Blinky asked while smiling.

“Blinky right now really different then Blinky in tavern last month.” Aaarrrgghh chuckled.

Blinky’s mouth immediately dipped as he gave a stern and unimpressed look, which made Aaarrrgghh laugh even more.

“Yes, yes. I am aware I might’ve... overreacted.” Blinky retorted.

“Blinky screamed and was very loud about relationship!” Aaarrrgghh exclaimed which made Blinky’s brows furrow even more.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Blinky could feel a finger press up against his back, which made him immediately jump from the desk he apparently fallen asleep on.

Blinky looked around and needed to process his surroundings a bit, apparently he was in a very deep sleep because he was very distraught to be woken up from it.

“Blinky,” he heard a voice mutter.

Blinky turned and saw Aaarrrgghh behind him, a huge grin on his face.

“Have present for you.” Aaarrrgghh finished gleefully.

Blinky rubbed his eyes with two of his hands lazily and blinked a couple of times. He didn’t know what time it was, but due to Aaarrrgghh’s low and quite voice, and very little light coming from the entrance of his library, he assumed it was very late.

“Present...? Isn’t that... what you mentioned about a week ago?” Blinky asked while squinting his eyes a bit.

“Yeah. Couldn’t find out what to get you. Needed Vendel’s help. Took long time but now got present.” Aaarrrgghh explained while shuffling himself closer to Blinky a bit.

“Aaarrrgghh, you didn’t have to.” Blinky laughed now getting himself together a bit.

Blinky’s rather lazy and squinted eyes soon shot open as he saw what Aaarrrgghh got him.

There, resting in the palm of Aaarrrgghh’s hand, was a bracelet. One that had blue and green glittering jewels hanged upon a thin lace. Just like the one Dictatious has made for him when they were tiny whelps. 

“Aaarrrgghh...” Blinky gasped.

“Blinky like it?” Aaarrrgghh asked a bit nervous, fingers closing in a small bit on the bracelet.

Blinky’s eyes welled up with tears, and he could still see the jewel’s glow from the blur of the water. 

“Blinky! Uh... d-didn’t know you would be sad- saw bracelet in chest and- sorry!” Aaarrrgghh quickly sputtered.

“Aaarrrgghh, don’t be fool,” Blinky laughed as he wiped some tears away, “I absolutely adore it.” 

He lunged himself at Aaarrrgghh a hug (probably their millionth hug by now), and after a few seconds of shock from Aaarrrgghh quickly returned it.

When they released eachother Blinky scooped up the bracelet from Aaarrrgghh’s palm. Looking at it closer he soon found out the jewels that were on it must’ve been lapis and emerald, with a bit of peridot. Blinky smiled so hard that his cheeks started to hurt as it reminded him so much of his brother’s. 

“Glad Blinky likes it.” Aaarrrgghh suddenly said pulling Blinky out of his thoughts.

“Yes, and as I said before, you didn’t have to do this! I know how hard it is to get emeral-”

“Wanted to. Now where it!” Aaarrrgghh interrupted, a little bounce to his last few words.

Blinky gave a tiny chuckle then slipped it onto his wrist, only to find it was too big for it as it hanged loosely there.

Blinky soon started to laugh at the miscalculation, but soon stopped as he saw the devastated look on Aaarrrgghh’s face. 

“Aaarrrgghh, it’s alright if it’s too big, I can just... keep it safe in one of my pockets!” Blinky reassured.

“But... wanted it to be bracelet...” Aaarrrgghh muttered.

“Well, it is still a bracelet. Just because I can’t wear it doesn’t make it any less beautiful.” Blinky said while opening a pocket to store it in.

“Blinky like bracelet then. Beautiful.” Aaarrrgghh complimented casually.

“How Blinky still get flustered at compliments?” Aaarrrgghh laughed at the sight of Blinky almost dropping the bracelet at the nice words.

“Wanted to make bracelet because blue is like Blinky and green is like me. And bracelet like this must’ve meant lot to Blinky, since bracelet like this was in chest with picture.” Aaarrrgghh explained.

Blinky turned around to Aaarrrgghh in slight awe. He hadn’t expected a simple piece of jewelry could possibly have such a deep and loving meaning. He could feel his cheeks turn warm again as he stuffed the bracelet carefully into one of his pockets.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

“Blinky, what’s that?” Jim asked as he looked over Blinky’s shoulder.

Blinky jumped a bit of the rock he was sitting on. Him and the rest of the trolls were currently taking a little rest from the walk to New Jersey.

“Oh, Master Jim! This is a gift of mine from Aaarrrgghh.” Blinky explained.

He had been missing Aaarrrgghh greatly, and had took out the bracelet to remind him how much Aaarrrgghh loved him.

“Oh! Did he give you it before we left? I don’t remember him giving it to you.” Jim asked while plopping himself next to Blinky.

“Ah, no, he gave this to me a long time ago. I am pretty certain about 200 years-”

“200 years?! How did you not lose it?!” Jim gasped.

Blinky gave a stern look to Jim for interrupting him before saying, “Well, Master Jim, I find this piece of jewelry to have a major significance in my life, so I do take extremely good care of it.” 

“Wait... how did Aaarrrgghh get those crystals to go onto the string? Doesn’t he have huge Kubera hands?” Jim asked.

“Well, I do believe Vendel helped him.” Blinky answered.

A short moment of silence was exchanged between the two. 

“Do... you miss him? Aaarrrgghh?” Jim asked while turning his head slightly to the ground.

“...yes. I miss him greatly. But I am certain he is happy. He is with young Tobias after all.” Blinky admitted.

Blinky could see Jim’s ears tilt downwards a bit.

“...I miss Toby...and Aaarrrgghh, too.” Jim mumbled.

“Well, when we get somewhere that has... bars... then we can contact them on your phone, Master Jim.” Blinky reassured.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure Claire said her phone had some! I’ll go get her and we can call them!” Jim said cheerfully while shooting up from his sitting spot.

Jim quickly ran to where Claire’s tent was set up. Since Jim was a troll now, it would take him a lot less time, but since there was a maze of other tents that were mounted up quite messily for other trolls, Blinky knew it would be a while till he came back.

Blinky looked back down at the bracelet. He could feel a tiny tear well up in one of his eyes, but soon stopped lingering after Blinky reminded himself of how he will be talking to Aaarrrgghh soon again.

Blinky could feel his chest grow lighter as he stuffed the bracelet into his pocket again as Jim and Claire soon came walking back to Blinky, a familiar voice coming from the phone that was being held in Jim’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew this would end with a bit of angst? :D Anyway, I hope you lied the cheesiest fanfic ever! I really REALLY had a fun time writing this, and I’m really proud of it for a first fic!


End file.
